


If I Had the Universe, I'd Give it to You

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing and Everything [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I swear to god these dorks, M/M, This is fluff, and boys kissing, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when I walked in he wasn’t excited to see me? Or happy to see me?</p><p>I had to take the chance.</p><p>But like a bitch, I knocked instead of walking in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had the Universe, I'd Give it to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been meaning to write another part for this series and now it's actually a series! And who doesn't love fluff.

It was like my father had handed me the universe when he told me where we were going for Spring Break. All the joy I could ever feel in my life was in this one moment, when that one sentence left his mouth. And I could have broken his spine if I had hugged him any tighter.

They told us to turn off our phones before the plane was to take off so I couldn’t tell Armin we were about to take off, or tell Mikasa I was not going to die in a fiery plane crash. I wanted to tell Levi I was on a plane in general, but that would have ruined the surprise.

Levi and I had been together an entire year. We’d only seen each other in person since becoming an ‘official thing’ a total of two times. I wanted to visit him on his birthday last year, but it was Christmas and that would have been an awful idea. Traffic is shit around the holidays.

The plane ride wasn’t very long though I did manage to get a nap in. When we had exited the gate and gotten our luggage, the two of us were pulled into a hug by my Uncle Hannes. We would be staying with him for the Break.

We stopped at Subway for lunch because one – My dad is a doctor and really hates McDonalds with a passion and two – it was closest to the airport. Dad and I had agreed not to get anything to eat on the plane because, well, Uncle Hannes was going to pay for our lunch off the plane anyway. He didn’t know we knew, but we know he would.

I had forgotten to turn my phone off up until four-thirty; I was already halfway to where I wanted to go. Uncle Hannes had let me take his car since he and Dad had some catching up to do. I was thankful to find out that the address I had sent all my childish ‘I miss you’ letters to was still the same address where Levi’s parents resided.

Earlier when I had called them to confirm that they still lived there, his mother also informed me that Levi would be staying there for his Break. That was the second time I had been handed the universe. I felt like I was winning.

I’m not going to lie, I did get lost for nearly an hour before I decided to ask for directions. Turns out I was literally two blocks away. Pfft. Who reads signs these days?

When I had gotten out of the car, I did my best to keep quiet. Levi’s mom had heard the car door slam and she walked out to meet me half way. She pulled me into a hug and grinned, asked me trivial questions about school and home, and then led me inside.

She showed me down the hall and gestured to Levi’s bedroom where she did her best to suppress a giggle. When I had told her half a month ago I was coming down to Florida for the Break, she was almost as excited as I was. Giving my shoulders a final squeeze, she released me and disappeared into their living room.

I stared down the hallway at Levi’s bedroom door, cracked open. I hadn’t seen him since last summer. I was anxious. Anxious, but excited.

My heart was thumping loudly against my chest.

My feet dragged across their floor; I took small steps.

It’s almost as though the anticipation was slowing me.

Like I didn’t want to see him.

But I did! I know it did. I did want to see him.

I stopped at his door and took a breath. Anxious was beating excited over the head with a tennis racket and I didn’t want to move.

What if he already knew I was there and wouldn’t be excited?

What if when I walked in he wasn’t excited to see me? Or happy to see me?

I had to take the chance.

But like a bitch, I knocked instead of walking in.

“Come in,” He calls.

I feel my heart pound harder and it’s almost like his voice was going to pull it out of my chest.

I pushed open his door and he looked up from the book he had been reading on his bed. He dropped it. He stared at me, up and down, as though making sure I was the real deal.

And then all of his weight was against me and we fell down into the hall way.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” It wasn’t an angry shout, not in the slightest. He had this stupidly adorable grin on his face. It was like he was a kid again.

He didn’t let me answer before his lips were on mine. It wasn’t something new; it wasn’t like we hadn’t kissed in the year we had been together. He kissed me several times before sitting back on his heels and his expression going back to the norm: furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, mouth halfway between a smirk and a line.

“Surprise,” I say.

We end up lying on his bed with our fingers intertwined, staring up at his ceiling. Two hours go by and we’ve managed to talk about everything that’s happened in the past year since we’d been apart. He says he was planning to go down to the beach with Farlan, Isabel, Petra, and Erwin sometime this week and I should join them.

“Petra and Erwin are your friends now?”

“They’re not bad people,” He says, eyes never leaving the ceiling. “They’re good friends.”

I agree to go with him.

He tells me he’s going to kiss me again.

Levi is straddling me now, his hands on either side of my head, with his lips pressed to mine. His chest is against mine and my hands rise up to meet his, our fingers interlocking once again.

His tongue taps my bottom lip and I allow him entrance. It wasn’t like we hadn’t made out last summer when he had come to see me.

It was slow; Levi had told me he never did like rough kisses to begin with.

His breath was warm on my lips when he pulled away and he stared down at me with soft, loving eyes.

Now we lay on his bed with his head against my chest, my heart thumping against his ear, and he says he doesn’t mind. Both our hands are occupied with each other’s.

Moments like this are what I’d been craving since last summer. Moments where we could just be together.

And it’s like I had been handed the universe for a third time. Though if that really was the case, I’d just give it to Levi. I don’t need the universe anyway. I only need him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy cute endings make my life happy.


End file.
